


The WINGS And The BLOOD

by Cryptic_Alchemist



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Action/Adventure, DSMP, Dadza, Dream Smp, Elytra, Escape, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Laboratories, Minecraft, No Romance, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Dream SMP, Prequel, Runaway, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Test subject, dsmp prequel, elytra hybrid, lab subject, mob hybrid, piglin hybrid, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, theyre going to take down the government!, theyre going to take down the laboratory, theyre just kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Alchemist/pseuds/Cryptic_Alchemist
Summary: Before the SMP, new divine information causes new research by accidental godly intervention.Philza is a wondering traveler, young and bright eyed, ready to help those who might need it. Technoblade is a child raised from birth as a hybrid piglin test subject.Follow them as they join forces in their adventure.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The WINGS And The BLOOD

I can hear their heavy footsteps behind me, the howls of their hounds, shouting as they chase me. Now that it's past sunset, it's practically pitch black out here in the flat grass fields beyond the fence gate, I have no clue where I'm running, just that I have been running for a while now.

To be honest, I'm surprised I'm not dead. By now I thought I would have ran out of breath, they would have caught me, their dogs would have eaten me, or they would have shot me, or worse, I would get taken back, and put into solitary. I guess I can withstand more then I had thought, of course all that training they made me do was paying off.

Although, even though I made it out to this point alive, doesn't mean I will make it past the next 50 yards unscathed, or the next 100 after that. If anything, the party chasing me is gaining on me, and I look nowhere close to the forest line.

_Run_

I can't see anything around me, not even the ground I'm stepping on.

My foot gets caught on a small rock jutting from the ground, and I trip forwards. Luckily I catch myself, and I'm able to keep running. But the next one was so sudden, one moment there was dirt, then there wasn't, and I was falling. A little squeal escaped my lips, but I quickly covered my mouth as I tumbled down the black hill, the ground pressing into me as I roughly tumbled down. The thing that stopped me was what seemed to be a tree in the darkness of night. I ran right into it, and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. I clamped my hands tighter around my mouth as I cried out, keeping my eyes shut tightly as hot tears welled up. Hey, at least I reached the trees. The forest is so close, I'm so close to my escape.

"Over there! I think I heard something over there!" I can't stay here. I take a deep breath in, nothing hurts to badly, no broken ribs or anything so that's good, my body still too shocked to keep up with my demands of it getting up. The moon was pretty. I haven't seen it in so long; and the stars, and the deep blue of the sky. Maybe if I just lay here quite no one will find me.

That's unrealistic. I already hear their footsteps getting closer, and it would be smarter for me to run now while under the cover of night.

"Oh, piggy! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I shuffle up and behind the tree, glancing around the edge to just barely see the packed silhouettes against the abundance of stars in the sky as the haze of the bright white lights of the facility lawn in the distance.

_Run!_

The woods seemed daunting, like the darkness within the branches stretched on forever despite the leaf cover shadows keeping me from seeing anything beyond 10 feet. If it's hard for me to see, I'm sure it will be harder for them to find me. I take off again, trying my best to weave in and out of the upcoming trees, trying even harder to not step on anything that would make noise. I must've ran a mile before I reached a small stream, another two and a half miles before I no longer heard anyone behind me. My legs could barely keep me standing, and my lungs were on fire as I wheezed through the muffle of my shirt to catch my breath. I felt safe, for the time being. Even passing through the stream should spare me some time with the sniffing dogs.

_Hear that?_

_No._

_I hear it_

"This way, follow me," Branches rustle above me in the absence of a breeze, a dark figure jumping from tree to tree, a large dark trail following behind it. It found its ways between the branches of the trees with ease, perching in wait as I slowly catch up, exhausted. It eventually guides me to a small grove, the stars and moonlight sneaking through the treetops once again. "Over here," I look around again after a quick doze out, seeing the dark bulky silhouette perched in a tree in the back corner. "This tree is the best one, already have leaf bedding set up at its roots. You can borrow it, you need it more then I do," the voice is kind, and yet I still can't see their face, I can sort of make out the details of the silhouette as I walk closer. It seems droopy fabric cover most of them, and it seems like the thing that is helping them move so effectively between trees are the large wings on their back. They were right, the roots of the tree they were on perfectly carved out a little piece of land, perfect for a bed of leaves, perfect for sleep.

"You don't mind?" I look up to them, huddling a little into myself, the threat of being chased still wearing off. They laugh a little to themselves,

"I wouldn't offer it if I didn't mean it, would I mate! But yes, I don't mind, you look super worn down," They themselves shift from their perched position and is now lounging on the branch, leaning up against the trunk, their wings relaxing and stretching down on either side, a few loose dark feathers gliding to the ground. The bed of leaves is very comfortable, either that or I am just extremely exhausted. I quickly get comfortable and start dozing in an out of sleep, although the thought of the group still looking for me jolted me up each time. "You seem on edge, if you wanta talk about it it'll probably help you sleep better. You don't have to, though, figure you've gone through some shit-" I turn to my back and gaze up at them, seeing them for a quick moment as they strike a match to light a small pipe; long knotted and messy blond hair under a wide brim hat. The small flame turned to just embers within the pipe, not bright enough to reveal more then a glimpse of this person.

_Trust_

"I guess." I turn back to my side. I take a deep breath, contemplating on where I should start, what I should even divulge, but nothing came out.

"How about this, kid. I can ask questions, and if you don't want to answer you can just say no thanks? It may make it easier." I nod to this with a soft grunt, that would definitely help. "Alright! How about the simplest question first, what's your name? My name is Philza, people just call me Phil, you can too."

"Um, I guess I'm called 127, but they also call me piggy... don't like that one as much." I laid there thinking about it, staring up at the gaps between the trees to the sky, seeing the occasional ember fly from my new friends pipe when the wind blows. "I don't really like those names. Though, I don't have another one, so.."

"Oh-, well that sucks mate." He paused, taking a deep inhale from his pipe, exhaling the smoke as if he was letting go the heaviness of the statement. "I know you must've thought of this before, but, why not give yourself a name?"

"I have, I don't have any fitting ideas." This is a thought I have consistently, especially when I'm on my own in solitary, or when I'm trying to fall asleep in my cell. The issue is, I have no reference for a good name since most people I'm around are just called numbers, and the ones I do know the name of I really don't want to be named after.

"I'm sure you'll cross that bridge when you get to it, no rush! Hey, how 'bout another question, huh?" I nod quietly, watching the leaves tussle with each breeze in a slight chill. "If it isn't to much, may I ask what your doin' out here? A little fella like you?"

"I thought you were watching- I mean.. you didn't see? I thought that's why you showed me here, let me borrow this- the bed I mean." I sit up a bit, turning my gaze to his silhouette, the occasional ember still flying off as he takes a breath.

"yeah no, I didn't see a thing dude. Just saw a kid who looked like he needed help, that's all."

"Oh." A small twig break in the distance made my heart start racing, but it was baseless, no other sounds to suggest a large group of handlers and hunting dogs were in earshot; It was probably just an animal.

"Hey, kid, you alright? You seem all jumpy. Did you run away or something?" Yeah that's about right, I did run away, but probably not in the way he's thinking. I just nod, laying back down and curling up from the new chill of the night. "You don't have to talk about it, my fault for bringin' it up, ya? Just forget I asked,"

"How about you, Philza?"

"Just Phil, don't need to be all formal with me, mate," The embers go cold, and he dumps the soot and ash left over into the grass, "What about me?"

"I don't know. Maybe- hmmm- why are you out here all on your own?" He seems to get comfortable in his branch as I have my leaf bed, laying down and tucking his wings under himself as cushion.

"Just a traveler, nothing all that special. No reputation or title. I do have a few good stories to tell!-" he yawns, loud and suddenly, "although those can wait for latter, can it?" Stories from the outside, a traveler who has seen all over! That's definitely special! I would do anything to strip my title, subject no.127, and live as Phil does out free.

"-please tell me a story?"

"Oh come on kid, you need your sleep as much as I do. If you keep having trouble sleeping, look up and count the stars, that always works for me." A few feathers fall as he turns over, curling up in the branches with his wings curling around him.

"Ok." I take the advice and look up.

_There are so many stars._

_You can't possibly count them all_

1, 2, 3, 4, 5............... 152, 153,154.......203, 204.........310-

_____________________________

".......-k up!" The voice is hazy, everything is hazy; I take a sharp inhale as I am untimely torn from sleep. Unsurprisingly I got better sleep out here in a pile of leaves then I ever had trapped in there, and now more then ever do I not want to get up.

"Wake up, Piggy!" All the muscles in my body tense. That's not Phil's voice, that was one of the voices chasing me last night. Where's Phil!? He couldn't have left me! My heartbeat fastens and my face grows hot, tears just as hot rolling down my face and tapping onto the leaves. I'm frozen stiff. "I said, Wake up ya brat!" Footsteps approach, then a sharp pain strikes my back as I am kicked with full force. Instinctively I help out in pain, curling up defensively; I won't leave this spot, I won't make it easy for them to take me from this spot, I won't go back!

"Just- ugh... just grab him." That voice, that voice didn't belong to a handler. He's the one that puts me through it all, the abyssal horned shadow under the researchers hood. "I guess just asking nicely wasn't really an option anyways," he sighed as many other footsteps were coming closer.

_Fight back!_

_Defend yourself!_

From all sides they tried to pull me from my tight defensive position, pulling me from my hair, the collar of my shirt, my shoulders, arms, wrists. Their grip, although tight, wasn't very steady, like they were underestimating me. Defend myself. Fight back. Make them regret it. I quickly pull my arm forwards, tripping them with the sharp sudden motion, then sink my teeth into the arm of the individual restraining my wrist. He cried bloody screams as I shook my head, digging deeper with the tusks I was born with, the taste of iron flooding into my mouth. They quickly pulled him from me, and me from him; not before I could do considerable damage.

"YOU WONT TAKE ME BACK! YOU CANT!!" I cry out, fumbling to my feet while still being restrained by the arms, the hot tears on my cheeks feel indistinguishable from the blood. The researcher looked at me with white eyes of angered pity,

"Put a muzzle on him, then actually restrain him. Bring him to see me once you get back." still looking at me with that anger, he hands an approaching handler the muzzle before turning around, "make it quick, pretty please." he ordered, walking towards his own escort.

"NO!!!! NO! PLEASE, NO!!!" I try to pull away, to fall back from the metallic grate and their bruising grips, "PHIL!!! PHILZA, HELP ME!! PHI- LMMMMMMHHSHMM!!!" they managed to pull it over my mouth despite my thrashing, pulling and latching it tight before putting me in the actual restraints. My mind went blank to the thought of having to go back, my vision went blurry.

_You've done all you could do._

_Maybe they'll go easier on punishment if you comply now._

I've done all I could. Dragging my feet, I still walk back with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Thank you reading my story!  
> Remember, if you liked this story you can leave a comment or kudos! I would appreciate the support!  
> Also, if you wish to get updated on the next chapters release, be sure to subscribe! 
> 
> Have a good rest of your day!


End file.
